Dave Wittenberg
David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a prolific South African-born American voice actor for video games and anime with nearly 100 titles to his credit. While Wittenberg was born in a hospital in South Africa, he was primarily raised in Boston. He is also a script writer for some dubbed anime whose work includes episodes of the Digimon television series and narrates many documentaries and specials for the Travel Channel and the Food Network. Some of his aliases include Dave Lelyveld and Dave Whittenburg. He provides the voice for Cyborg Dan, Rall, and other characters in Motorcity. Voice Roles Anime *''.hack//SIGN'' - Sora, Player killer *''Afro Samurai'' - Matasaburo *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' - Kaoru Hanabishi *''Appleseed'' - Yoshitsune Miyamoto *''Android Kikaider'' - Jiro/Kikaider *''Babel II - Beyond Infinity'' - Koichi Kamiya *''Battle B-Daman'' - Gray Michael Vincent *''Blood+'' - Solomon, Karman, Glay, Additional Voices *''Burn Up Scramble'' - Yuji Naruo *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2'' - Kerberos (true form) *''Chobits'' - Peep Show Manager *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Gino Weinberg, Gao Hai *''Digimon Data Squad'' - Kouki/BioThunderbirmon/BioDarkdramon *''Digimon Frontier'' - The Trailmon Family, IceDevimon, EmperorGreymon, Susanoomon (shared with Steve Staley), Sorcerymon *''Digimon Tamers'' - Henry Wong/MegaGargomon (shared), Ebonwumon *''Eureka Seven'' - Woz, Holland Novak (Teenager) *''Figure 17'' - Shinji Ogawa *''Fighting Spirit'' - Alexander Volg Zangief *''Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden'' - Tamahome/Taka Sukunami *''Gad Guard'' - Katana *''Geneshaft'' - Jean Gadot *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Saito *''Hare+Guu'' - Uigher(ep. 8 to 25) *''Heat Guy J'' - Ian Nulse, Ray Dullier, Additional Voices *''Idaten Jump'' - Kyoichi Shido *''IGPX Immortal Grand Prix'' - Timma, Frank Bullit, Younger Rocket, various voices *''Initial D'' - Takumi Fujiwara *''Karas'' - Kure *''Last Exile'' - Mullin Shetland *''Lupin the 3rd'' - Jyoutaro Marukin (Ep. 19) *''Please Teacher!'' - Kei Kusanagi *''Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden'' - Toshiya Hamaguchi *''Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful'' - Toshiya Hamaguchi *''MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance'' - Kannochi *''Marvel Anime: X-Men'' - Kick *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Computer club leader, Yusuke Suzuki *''Naruto'' - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Pain (Ep. 135) *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamariki *''Rave Master'' - Pasha *''Risky Safety'' - shinigami *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Tetsuma Okubo, Yutaro Tsukayama *''Samurai Champloo'' - Ryujiro Sasaki, Kagemaru, Tatsunoshin Niwa, Hankichi Otawa *''SD Gundam Force'' - Deed/Deathscythe, GunEagle, Additional voices *''Scrapped Princess''- Forsythe *''S-CRY-ed'' - Asuka Tachibana *''Stitch!'' - Reuben (Experiment 625), Mr. Honda *''Tiger & Bunny'' - Doc Saito *''Twelve Kingdoms'' - Enki (Rokuta) *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' - Commander Irving Vold Valeria *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Michael Lee *''Wolf's Rain'' - Sedo *''X-TV'' - Subaru Sumeragi *''Ys'' - Adol Christin *''Zatch Bell!'' - Parco Folgore, Ponygon, Dufort, additional voices Television *''Ben 10'' - Upchuck, Harold, Escape Artist, Emcee (Ep. 22) *''Chowder'' - Additional Voices, Gorgonzola (adult) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Dodgeball Wizard, Ernest, Numbuh 74.239, Additional Voices *''Crusing Do's and Don'ts'' - Narrator *''Family Guy'' - Woody Boyd in Road to Rupert *''Fish Hooks'' - Punt and Geckcoach *''I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant'' - Narrator *''Legion of Super Heroes'' - Ferro Lad *''Motorcity'' - Cyborg Dan *''Mystery ER'' - Narrator *''Ninja Warrior'' - Announcer (USA) *''Stroker & Hoop'' - Giggles/Brandon Blanc *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' - Korg, Miek *''The Zula Patrol'' - Cloyd, Deleria's robot sidekick *''Unbeatable Banzuke'' - Announcer (USA) *''WordGirl'' - Hosted (USA) Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' - Upchuck *''Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' - Lee Sampson *''Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon'' - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' - Henry Wong *''Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon'' - Henry Wong/MegaGargomon (shared) *''Dragon Hunters'' - Hector *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' - Yazoo *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete'' - Yazoo *''Galerians: Rion'' - Rion, Cain *''Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' - Young Numbuh Zero, Sector Z Operative *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' - Kakashi Hatake *''Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Kakashi Hatake'' *''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie - Kakashi Hatake Gitai'' *''Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds - Kakashi Hatake'' *''Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire - Kakashi Hatake'' *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' - Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' - Alexander Kozachenko/Buddy *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' - Ichiro Ohgami *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' - Additional Voices *''Tekkonkinkreet'' - Additional Voices *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' - Bun-Bun *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' - Shinichiro Hata Video games *''.hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth'' - Gaspard, Matsu *''.hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce'' - Gaspard, Matsu *''.hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption'' - Gaspard, Matsu *''.hack//INFECTION'' - Sora *''.hack//MUTATION'' - Sora *''.hack//OUTBREAK'' - Sora *''.hack//QUARANTINE'' - Sora *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' - Alyosha, Additional voices (uncredited) *''Anarchy Reigns'' - Oinkie *''Armored Core 4'' - Zanni/Roughcut, Launch Site Staff Member *''Aliens versus Predator'' - All Narration *''Assassins Creed Revelations'' - Misc. Voices *''Baroque'' - The Coffin Man, Koriel Member no. 3 (uncredited) *''Bulletstorm'' - Ratface, Creeps *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - Leon Belmont (uncredited) *''Company of Heroes'' - Airborne (night), Various voices *''Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars'' - Nod Shadow Team, Nod Raider Buggy, Additional voices *''Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath'' - Kane's assistant (live action performance), Additional voices *''Crimson Gem Saga'' - Henson (uncredited) *''Cross Edge'' - Reicher/Rewrich Wallach, Prinny (uncredited) *''Dead Island'' - Bobby *''Dead Rising'' - Ed Deluca, James Ramsey, Sam Franklin, Additional voices (as Dave Wittenburg) *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' - Additional voices *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' - Deep Naval, Murray *''Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza'' - John McClane, Random Terrorists *''Die Hard: Vendetta'' - John McClane *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' - Henry Wong *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' - Kefka Palazzo *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' - Kefka Palazzo *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' - Tink, Prinny (uncredited) *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' - Geoffery, Super Hero Aurum (uncredited), Tink. *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - Yuan Shao (uncredited) *''Epic Mickey'' - The Mad Doctor, Additional Voices *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' - The Mad Doctor *''Fight Club'' - Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Amodar *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' - Captain Cryptic *''Galerians: Ash'' - Ash (as David Lelyveld) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Saito *''Generation of Chaos'' - Orochimaru (uncredited) *''God of War III'' - Civilians and Soldiers *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture'' - Izuna *''GUN'' - Soapy Jennings *''Halo 3: ODST'' - Mike Branley *''Kensei: Sacred Fist'' - Mark Galeon *''Luminous Arc'' - Nikolai, Kingston (uncredited) *''Magna Carta 2'' - Igton Pin *''Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy'' - Reicher/Rewrich Wallach *''Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom'' - Tepeu *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' - Gladiator, Balder, Wrecker, Wyatt Wingfoot *''Mass Effect'' - Additional voices *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' - Tommy Conlin *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' - Additional voices *''Metal Arms: Glitch in the System'' - Glitch *''Naruto series'' - Kakashi Hatake *''Operation Darkness'' - The Needle, Michael Wittmann (uncredited) *''Persona 2: Eternal Punisment'' - Katsuya Suou (uncredited) *''Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood!'' - Prinny (uncredited) *''Phantom Brave'' - Persimmon/Canary *''Project Sylpheed'' - Ian Gardener (uncredited) *''Prototype (video game)'' - Additional Voices *''Prototype 2'' - Additional Voices *''Radiata Stories'' - Nocturne, Additional voices (uncredited) *''Rage'' - Various Voices *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crank in Time'' - Fongoid Males *''Rave Master'' - Pasha *''Resident Evil Pachislot'' - Chris Redfield (as Dave Whittenberg) *''Resident Evil 6'' - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love'' - Michael Sunnyside, Ichiro Ogami (uncredited) *''SD Gundam Force: Showdown!'' - Gundiver 02, Guneagle (as David Lelyveld) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' - Cielo (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2'' - Cielo (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - Teddie (uncredited) *''SkyGunner'' - Copain (uncredited) *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Hektore (3DS exclusive character), Additional voices *''Skylanders: Giants'' - Trigger Happy *''SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3'' - "RAVEN" *''Soul Nomad'' - Thorndyke (uncredited) *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' - Additional Voices *''Steambot Chronicles'' - Belmundo, Bergamot, Mallow (uncredited) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' - Cliff Fittir (uncredited) *''Suikoden IV'' - Troy (uncredited) *''Sword of Etheria'' - Leon (uncredited) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' - Regal Bryant (uncredited) *''The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game)'' - Additional Voices *''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' - Larson Conway *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' - Mirage *''Trinity Universe'' - Prinny (uncredited) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Additional Voices *''Valkyria Chronicles'' - Welkin Gunther *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' - Welkin Gunther *''Viewtiful Joe 2'' - Cameo Leon (as Dave Whittenburg) *''Wild Arms 5'' - Kartikeya (uncredited) *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' - Angel *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Additional Voices *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' - Allen Ridgeley (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' - Allen Ridgeley, Virgil, U-TIC Soldiers *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' - Allen Ridgeley *''Yakuza'' - Additional Voices *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' - Dufort, Parco Folgore, Ponygon (as Dave Wittenberg) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' - Dufort, Sebe, Parco Folgore, Ponygon Live action *''Versus (film)'' - Suit (English dub, credited as Dave Levyland) *''The Do's and Don'ts of Cruising (television)'' - Narrator Category:Voice Actors